


Blue Hues

by pyupew



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Highschool Setting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sanscest - Freeform, bottom sans, quickly established relationship, sans and blue are 18+, top blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyupew/pseuds/pyupew
Summary: Sans is a fucking fool in love and perhaps so is Blue.





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> whats up guys, *jazz hands* i got an actual story that isn't about dark stuff. I needed this to balance out writing Fake tbh -- which is a FUN fic to write, but kind of draining at times. so have a HELLAH simple and cliche story about sans and blue making out a lot :)   
> ur home girl still bad at summaries YEET.

It was a dumb little crush.

He was short for being Captain of the football team, but somehow managed to stay well respected. Charismatic and very kind, he caught the eyes of many monsters and humans – it was hard not to get trapped in his endless energy and shining wonder.

Many held crushes for him, it wasn’t surprising, It was really hard _not_ to like such a social butterfly. Especially since he is so genuinely kind.

And while Sans isn’t one to fall into a common percentage (nor fall for someone so easily) he somehow _did._

At first, Sans honestly hadn’t cared for Blue, too caught up in his own life to even _care_ about his social life in Highschool. _Heck,_ he didn’t even pay enough attention to know who this guy was. But then by pure accident, they had encountered each other while Sans was in a very  _embarrassing_ and  _vulnerable_ state of mind.

Sans was on his knees in the male bathroom sobbing like a child when Blue had entered. He had been surprised at first but it quickly turned into apathy -- too upset to really care at being seen with tears and snot messing up his face. Honestly, he expected the other to awkwardly leave and possibly gossip about him.

Instead, Blue locked the bathroom door and gentle kneeled down in front of him, smile soft and gentle. Sans flinched when he had put a hand on his shoulder, the warmth of his phalanges surprisingly soothing him.

Blue hadn’t said much, just slowly pulled him into a light hug, patting his back and telling him little white lies of reassurance – which strangely helped. And when his tears finally stopped flowing, wet faced and miserable on the tiled floor, Blue gently cupped his cheek and wiped away any remaining tears, “ _My names Blue, what’s yours?”_

After that, Sans became acutely aware of the other. Each time he heard the others name, he’d turn and see Blue – always in the middle of a group, smiling and laughing. His smile was… always so warm and genuine, it made his soul leap every time.

Surprisingly, Blue remembers him too. Every time their eyes met (embarrassingly enough, it’s always when Sans was ogling at him) Blue would give him a brief wave and a smile just for him. He never mentioned or asked what had happened, nor did Sans hear any gossip surrounding him.

It was a silly crush, one of hormones and fantasy due to a moment of tenderness at a low point. Sans thought it would end there, just a fleeting experience of High school – with small glances of admiration and being acquaintances. He didn’t expect, however, for Blue to be his coworker.

Which he was, starting today, and standing in front of him with a wide smile and shining eyelights… wearing the required work uniform.

 “Sans, please show Blue the ropes around here, would you?”

Sans gulps down his fluttering Soul, wishing it would relax, “yeah, ‘course,” his voice was even and smooth, but on the inside he _might_ be having a slight panic attack.

His manager was a rather laid back person, very understanding – perhaps he was a little too understanding (but hey, Sans wasn’t complaining) so he gave them both a thumbs up and left them alone. Alone with his embarrassing infatuation.

“I didn’t know you worked here, Sans!” Blue’s smile was bright, Sans temporarily considers investing in some sunglasses.

“heh, yeah,” he shrugs, usually not one to feel awkward, but he couldn’t help it – the monster saw his disgusting crying face after all, “you worked before?”

“No-pe!” Blue’s eyes shine with excitement, “But this looks like a real nice place to start!”

Said place was a small café, but fairly popular due to its atmosphere and the kindness of the owner and manager. The customers here (usually regular's) are rarely a hassle, which Sans _greatly_ appreciated. He barely knows Blue, but he’s sure the other will like it here.

Sans smiles a little wider, taking in the others uniform – a simple dress shirt and black pants, a beige apron wrapped around his waist – it looked good on him, “well, i think this place suites you.”

“You do?” Blue says, nearly bouncing up and down, clearly buzzing with excitement, “Have you worked here long?”

Sans nods, “nearly a year,” He waves  at Blue briefly, indicating for the other to follow him – which he did obediently with a prep to his step. He led them to the back counter, where the beverages and food is made.

“Huh,” Blue looks slightly thoughtful, before looking down to smile at Sans, “Then I’m glad you’re here to guide me.”

Sans coughs, trying not to get flustered at the others words. He distracts himself by teaching Blue how to work the cash register, the menu, how to work the basic equipment and any other needed knowledge for Blue’ working position.

It was slightly embarrassing; because sometimes the other would brush against him or their hands would accidentally touch and Sans didn’t exactly control the flush on his face – his Soul a thumping mess. He was being really creepy, but the other felt warm and he smelled _really_ nice. God, maybe he’s just touch starved or something.

The day… went by rather quickly, feeling slightly surreal as he watched over Blue’s progress that day – the other picked up fast, especially it being their first job, and Blue was just naturally charismatic. He knows how to make a conversation flow easily with a customer, it made him easy to approach and quick to warm up too.

He’s in the back room, packing up his stuff and checking his phone for messages – seeing a message from Paps to get some things on the way home. He gave a sigh and a small smile as he sent out a quick reply before shrugging on his backpack and pocketing his phone.

“Sans?”

He jumps at the voice, turning around to see Blue walking in, turns out the other is going to close out with Sans nearly everyday. Sans steels his nerves and gives the other a grin, “hey?”

Blue beams, approaching Sans as he unties the apron around his waist, “Ah, today was so fun! Thank you so much for helping me out,” He chattered, pulling open his locker to take out his own things, “You meet so many new people! And boy, have I heard some interesting stories today.”

Sans nodded along, realizing while spending a whole day working with Blue that the other liked to randomly break out conversations. Whatever is going on in his head, he will voice it with no issue, “knew you’d like it,” he chuckled, watching the other stuff his apron in his backpack.

Sans couldn’t help but take a brief glance at the others frame – his bones were slender and sturdy, but in no way was he _petite_ , his shoulders were broad – surprisingly enough – the white dress shirt hugged his frame nicely to show his finesse.

You need to be in shape to be Captain, after all.

He flushes a light blue as he turns away, hands fidgeting with the straps of his backpack – _goddammit,_ that was creepy of him, just ogling Blue like that…

“….Are you busy after work, Sans?”

Said skeleton jumped at his name, he had completely zoned out from the others words, “oh! uh--,” fucking smooth, idiot, “n-na, not really,” he shrugged, the other seemed oblivious to his flustered state, giving a wide patient smile, “gonna buy some groceries than go home.”

“Oh!” Blue briefly looks away to sling his backpack over one arm, “Then, may I go with you?”

Sans looks up at Blue in surprise, the other suddenly seemed slightly nervous – his smile not as wide which confuses him ( he's a weirdo for even _noticing_ that.) “sure, but…why? i ain’t doing anything interesting.”

“I just want to get to know you!” Blue brightens, because Sans didn’t reject him, “I don’t get much time to at school, now’s a perfect time,” He nods to himself, looking proud. It was cute.

“oh,” Sans….didn’t really know what to think of that, but one things for sure – he won’t pass up this opportunity, “alright, if ya say so.”

Blue clasped his hands together, “Great! Exciting!” His blue eyelights were wide as he practically vibrated in his spot, “Are you all ready?”

Sans nods, letting an amused grin grace his face, “yep, are you?”

At the others excited nod, he waved a hand for him to follow. They exited through the back door, which lead to the alley – it smelled off due to the dumpsters and the obvious smell of lingering weed.

As Sans made a move to the sidewalk, Blue quickly stopped him with a hand to his shoulder – the touch was innocent but it left him flushing nonetheless and his shoulder feeling way too warm, “I can drive you! I mean, if you want me to.”

He paused, blinking up at the energetic skeleton, “you have a car?”

Blue nods, pointing with his head to his car. It was parked against the brick wall that surrounded the back alley way, a place employees’ could park (though at their own risk.) It wasn’t luxurious nor did it look too old, but Sans wasn’t too good when it came to cars so he honestly isn’t sure, nor does he bother asking.

“…cool, fine with me,” Though, he’ll definitely give the other some gas money, or he’ll feel bad.

“Cool!” Blue doesn’t let go of his shoulder as he leads him to his car, unlocking it. He even takes it upon himself to open the passenger side for Sans, only then does he remove his hand.

Sans fights his flush as he says a small thanks and slips in, Blue closing the car door after him.

It smelled heavily of mint, but it wasn’t unpleasant. The seats were leather, squeaky under his touch, and were a nice beige gray. There was some worn and tear on the leather, but it was obviously well loved and kept. The roof was rather short, which was no problem for someone of him or Blues’ size, but he’s sure someone like Papyrus would have an issue fitting in here.

He holds down a chuckle at the image as Blue enters the driver’s side, chucking his backpack into the back seat and shoving his keys into the ignition, “Can you gps or tell me where to go?”

“eh, i can just tell ya,” Blue nods, taking the car out of park and smoothly getting out of the parking structure – Sans can only assume the other gave a lot of rides with how easy he seemed to be able to follow his directions. It made sense.

It really wasn’t far, 18 minutes on foot, so it’ll only take around 5 minutes to get there.

“Are you cooking?”

Sans slowly blinks at the question, “na’,” he chuckles, “my brother is though, i never cook.”

Blue hummed, tapping a phalanges against the steering wheel, waiting patiently for the light to turn green,  “My brother never cooks either.”

Sans couldn’t help but notice how nice Blue looked in this lighting. The Sun was going down, casting orange and leaving dark shadows in its wake, it shined on Blues’ pristine bones pleasantly – the white having a tinge of a warm yellow. His expression was relaxed, which was kinda nice – it was different than the usual wide expression he wore.

He gulped and turned away, fidgeting in his seat – he didn’t mean to let the silence stretch out like that. God he was making it awkward… Blue probably noticed at this point just how weird he was being, but was just too polite to say anything. Dear god.

“s-so do you cook…?”

Blue lets out a brief laugh, his answer smooth as if there wasn’t a sudden break of awkwardness, “Sometimes, mostly my father does.”

Sans feels himself tense, _father huh…_ , “what about your mother…?” He was always curious about the others life, there was a lot of rumors surrounding Blue, but not much on his personal life.

“Well, she isn’t around,” He says casually, pulling into the parking lot of the store Sans’ briefly pointed too, “But our dad makes up for that so it isn’t lonely or anything!”

Sans still winced despite the others positive answer, dumb question, “…i see. still, sorry I asked.”

“It’s no issue!” he really didn’t look like he minded – his grin only grew wider to reassure the other as he pulled into a parking spot, “But I must admit, I’m curious to ask you about your family!”

Sans blinked, unsure if he should feel flattered or not – he thinks briefly back to how they first met and suddenly it all clicks. Was this little outing because Blue was… perhaps concerned or something?

He isn’t sure how to feel, both warmed and perhaps a little hurt. Yes, the other was being a decent monster and lending a hand out to a monster he thinks is in need – but Sans had hoped for a moment Blue was legitimately trying to be friends. Not just… a miserable case for him to fix or something.

Maybe he was just overthinking it again.

“I- I mean, if you want to that is!” Blue fidgeted with his key still in the ignition, looking at Sans with a nervous smile, “I know sometimes I can be pushy.”

“oh, sorry, uh,” He tries to stuff his emotions down – he can mull over it later, “it’s no skin off my bones, no worries. got the whole family package – two dads and a brother.”

“But we don’t have skin,” Is the thing Blue latches onto, looking slightly troubled. Sans couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“eh, no bone off my bones?”

“Erk--,” Blue looked pained, furrowing his bone brows, “Now that just sounds off.”

“you’re so hard to please.”

“I’m really not,” Blue starts to smile despite trying to seem peeved, “Just don’t make subtly horrible jokes.”

Sans chuckled, letting his tension release as his shoulders slumped, “point taken,” He opens the car door, stepping out into the gravel.

Blue followed after him, locking the car once they’ve both stepped out, “So why don’t your parents cook?”

Sans pauses, but manages to keep himself composed as he starts walking to the entrance of the food market, “paps just likes to cook,” he shrugs, “so we leave it to him,” It’s not a complete lie.

“That’s sweet of him,” Blue falls into step with him, “What’s he going to cook today?”

“heh, right? he’s the best,” Sans grabs a small basket as they pass the sliding doors and enter the produce aisle, “uhh, might be stew? he asked me to get some vegetables and beef.”

“Stew! Sounds delicious!” Blue purred, “My favorite food is tacos, I also like making them—“ Sans tries to pretend he didn’t know this, “ – Do you have a food you favor?”

He pauses as he grabs a few plastic bags from the roll and tears it off, “well, paps says it aint food but i sure do love ketchup,” He grins, noticing with amusement how strained Blue’s smile became, “what? did I say something wrong?”

“Nope!” Blue said quickly, “Just wondering why you hate yourself so much!”

Sans let out a surprised laugh as he fanned out one of the bags, reaching for the carrots, “actually, refusing myself ketchup would be self destructive,” He nodded to himself and ties the bag of 3 carrots up with practiced ease.

Blue snickered, rolling his eyes, he looked amused – the stars in his eyelights sparking beautifully, “You’re fun to hang out with, Sans.”

The sudden genuine compliment makes Sans pause, his cheeks flushing once again in betrayal. He quickly turns to the potatoes, out Blue's line of sight, “that was easy, all I had to do was tickle your funny bone.”

Blue groaned while Sans beelines for the potatoes, hoping the other wouldn’t catch his flustered state – he’s heard the other dish out compliments like candy in passing but _god_ he can’t handle it.

They continued to have friendly banter as Sans grabbed a few more assortment of vegetables before grabbing a thing of meat for stew, checking out quickly and going back to Blue’s car.

“Ugh, remind me to never go to the grocery store with you again!”

Sans snickered as Blue pulled out of the parking and into the street, “so would you say coming with me was a huge _misssteak?_ ”

“Oh.My.God. I can kill us both. Right now. Don’t test me.”

Sans laughed obnoxiously, “shut up and turn right at the next light.”

Blue smiled, unable to hold an annoyed look for any longer as he drove to Sans house as instructed, a comfortable silence washing over them – only broken when Sans pointed out directions. It took no time as they pulled up to his driveway, his house was an average middle class place – nothing special but nothing bad.

Sans gathered his things, a little saddened to depart from Blue. Scarily enough, this only made him fall for the other _harder…_ Oh stars, “uh…thanks for the ride, bud,” he gave Blue a grateful smile, readying his hand on the car door handle.

Blue’s expression turned soft and it made Sans Soul flutter, “It was no issue, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

He doubted it; they’ll probably just acknowledge each other’s existence from the distance as usual. This will likely be the only time Sans would hang out with Blue. It saddens him further, he really should get out before he gets any more depressed, “of course, see ya.”

He exits the car, slamming the door shut. He ducks down and waves at Blue through the tinted windows, who gives him a rather beautiful and wide smile, managing to melt his Soul for the 500th time that day.

Before he could make an idiot of himself, he quickly went to his front door, unlocking it easily. Sans closes his sockets, hearing Blue rev his engine, he can’t look…or he’ll just feel bad – he needed to  just go in and accept that things won’t turn out how he wants.

“Sans wait!”

He jumps, one foot already inside, before turning around and seeing Blue jogging up to him – phone in hand, “I forgot to get your number!”

“oh,” Sans Soul beat, suddenly hopeful, did he…want to be friends? He quietly gave him his number, not trusting himself not to stutter or say something stupid then watches as Blue finally leaves, staring at the car until it was out of sight.

He stayed outside a little longer, just to calm his flushing skull.

\--


	2. dinner and desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet

“Soooo.”

Sans groaned into his toothbrush, taking an unnecessary amount of time brushing every tooth as Papyrus gave him a Look. You know, that prying smug curious Look.

“What happened last night, dear Brother of mine?”

Sans gives Papyrus back his own look, an innocent confused one – playing dumb. Obviously his brother doesn’t fall for it, still waiting with a wide expectant grin.

He huffs through his nose, before spitting out the toothpaste froth into the sink and taking his sweet time rinsing out his mouth. Papyrus is patient though, taking his own sweet time flossing his teeth as he waits for Sans to reveal his flustered state from last night

 “You can’t hide from me! I saw that dopey, love struck look on your face!!!”

“don’t know what your talkin bout,” Sans shrugs, trying to snag the floss from Papyrus’s side, who purposely placed it out of the way.

“Nuhuh! Tell me!!!” Papyrus held the container straight out, cheating with his height, there’s no way Sans could reach that.

He huffed, flushing again and Papyrus squealed – knowing when his brother gives in --, “it…blue dropped me off,” he couldn’t help but flush deeper.

Of course, Papyrus knew of his crush on Blue. Not because he willingly told him, but because Papyrus is stupidly receptive sometimes – especially when it comes to Sans. (He has to be with all the bullshit Sans throws Papyrus’s way after all.)

So, Papyrus’s squeal grew higher pitched, clapping his hands as he finally gave Sans the floss, “HOW WONDEROUS BROTHER!!!! JUST AS I PREDICTED, YOU TWO WERE MEANT TO BE!!!”

Sans smiled gently, embarrassed, but secretly glad his brother knew, “okay papyrus, relax,” He took out a line of floss from the container, “he just started working where I work, he gave me a ride as thanks for helping him out on his first day.”

“B.R.O.T.H.E.R” Papyrus took his shoulders and forced Sans to face him, “ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You guys are now coworkers!!!! He drove you home!!!! I bet he drove you to the grocery store too!!!”

“p-papyrus,” Oh jeez…He knows what it means when Papyrus gives him that expectant look.

“You. Need. To. Invite. Him. To.Dinner. _TODAY._ ”

\--

“so, you down?”

Blue looks up at him, tray in hand, mid reaching for a dirtied cup. He looks at Sans like he just promised him a million bucks or something, his eyelights sparkling, “R-Really?”

Sans smiles sheepishly, unsure how to take in the others reaction, “yeah? I told papyrus ya’ gave me a ride, so he wanted you to come over in uh…,” he coughs, “in thanks..heh.”

“Sans!” He jumped as his name was suddenly said loudly, Blue looked like he was vibrating in place, “Yes! I’d love to join you for dinner!!”

Sans chuckles, and gives Blue a wink, he picks up the last dirtied glass that the other was reaching for and puts it on his tray, “great, it’s settled then, after work.”

Sans doesn’t see the flush that takes up the others face, too busy wiping down the table.

\--

“Are your parents’ home?” Blue decides to ask as they pull up to his place.

“oh,” Sans unbuckles his seat belt, “na’ uh—“ crap, “it’s just papyrus and me right now, heh.”

Blue hums as he takes out his keys, “Will they come by later?”

Sans shrugs as the both of them get out of the car and walk to the front door, “eh, maybe,” he’d rather not open that can of worms right now.

Blue just hums again, waiting for Sans to find his keys.

Which seemed to be unnecessary, because right when Sans was about to insert them into the slot – the door burst open. Papyrus was there, in all his glory, eyes shining and sparkling, with his very neon pink apron, “YES, HELLO, HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US.”

The two shorter skeletons stare in shock for a good solid moment. Sans sighed and gave his brother a soft smile, while Blue laughed. It was the kinda laugh that was pleasantly surprised, “Thank you for having me, Papyrus!”

Papyrus nods at his response, giving Sans a very, very subtle wink (note: not subtle at all.) Sans laughed awkwardly, he loved his brother but he can be pretty bad at keeping secrets such as these. He knows Papyrus just wants to burst out and say it.

 Papyrus ushers them inside, magic buzzing excitingly. The smell of food hits them both, rich and savor -- it makes their stomachs whine.

“That smells great,” Blue hums, his eyelights darting everywhere as he examines their home. Sans looks with him, it’s not a bad place nor was it impressive – but it sure was clean. Papyrus was…a bit of a compulsive cleaner, Sans doesn’t get it but he knows it helps Papyrus destress.

“Of course,” Papyrus nods to himself, “It’s my special dish and Sans’s favorite – Spaghetti with meatballs!!!”

Huh, Sans thought Paps would go for something more extravagant but he shrugs – he might be keeping it casual for Sans, “sounds great bro.”

“Nyehe!” Papyrus starts walking to the kitchen, talking to them over his shoulder, “I shall finish up, you two… may hang out wherever! In Sans’s room, the living room, the garage, Sans’s room! Wait, did I already Sans’s room? Oops!!”

Sans stops himself from groaning, smiling as casually as he can as Blue turns to him with an amused smile, “I’ve heard rumors but your brother really is quite fun.”

Sans would ask if all those rumors are positive, but he already made sure to weed out any negative rumor about his brother, “heh. right?”

“I would like to see your room,” Blue’s wide eyelights twinkled curiously, the corners of his sockets crinkling in a teasing smile, “Want to see just how messy it could be!”

Yeah, it’s pretty messy. Sans almost felt the need to be embarrassed but it’s just his lifestyle “who said it was messy?”

Blue side eyes him suspiciously, “I’ve seen you’re locker, Sans.” Sans can’t remember a time ever showing Blue his locker – they don’t hang out at school after all… he suppose he could have caught a glimpse of it.

“and?” He walks them to his room and opens the door, revealing it in its all chaos. It’s pretty bland. Mattress in the corner, a dresser, a bookcase with many of his nerdy bullshit and a desk with a lamp. Clean clothes are strewn in the corner and his hamper is spilling over with dirty laundry.

It would be worse if Papyrus didn’t at least force him to clean out the dishes and trash. His drawers and closet however, a hot mess.

All in all, he’s proud of himself.

“Oh, My, God.”

Sans nods to himself, as if he’s a proud father, “i know right.”

“I am going to come over one day and just clean your whole room,” Blue says with horrified awe as he walks in, “Not even my brother is this bad.”

“don’t you dare touch my baby,” Sans says, sitting down on his messy mattress.

“I’m _in_ your baby.”

“woah,” Sans grins, Blue already seems to realize his mistake in his wording, “not before marriage dude. you freak.”

“Shut up,” Blue jumps next to him on his mattress and shoves him with his shoulder, giving him a playful glare, “Why don’t you have a bed frame?”

“eh, never got round to it. doesn’t seem necessary.”

“For one,” Blue says, “It’ll make your room less _trash_.”

“hey, don’t be mean. I’m proud of it.”

Blue just laughs and Sans grins at him. He realizes then just how close they were, shoulder to shoulder, the other was super goddamn warm against him – holy shit he can even feel the others laugh against his skull. Not only that, they were on his mattress. His bed. Alone.

He knows his skull is suddenly very flushed and he takes it upon himself to gracefully scramble off the bed only to clumsily fall back on his ass. He nearly fell on his back as gravity worked against him, but managed to catch himself on his elbows.

Stupidly, he looks at Blue with a sheepish grin, who gives him a look with barely concealed amusement. He must notice the blush because he looks slightly surprised, then he also gets flushed – probably feeling awkward because Sans was _making_ it awkward.

“uh,” Sans tries to get back up again, but then Blue leans over him with lidded sockets. He has a hand rested beside his skull to give him leverage over his form. Sans just remains frozen there like a lovestruck idiot, half sitting up, his legs half off the mattress.

Blue’s face is already so close, Sans can feel his breath against his teeth – if he just leaned up a bit more he can connect them together. Maybe that’s what Blue was doing, giving him a choice to reject him if he didn’t want this – like the good guy he is.

Sans is on the verge of leaning forward, his Soul thrumming and his bones running hot with enthusiasm – his crush as initiating a _move_ on him, how could he refuse?

But there was a knock on the door and Sans yelped, accidentally knocking their foreheads together in his panic – Blue flinched back with a “Ow!” and scrambled to stand up, holding his forehead and looking very flustered.

Sans stares back at him, slightly horrified, still in the same spot like an idiot.

“Hello you rowdy teenagers! I am merely knocking! The food is done when you are finished with whatever you _must_ be doing – alone—like good friends! Or more! Goodbye! Be out soon!”

“S-Sans-!” It seemed to dawn on Blue on what he was about to do, his whole skull a pretty cyan, “S-Sorry, that was weird right? I didn’t mean to make it weird – we can just forget this happened and--!”  
  
Before Sans could control himself, he had gotten to his feet and grabbed a fistful of Blue’s collar and pulled him down – their teeth connecting with a soft clank.

Sans melted into the kiss, too caught up in how electrifying the contact was to regret or have any second thoughts.

He feels Blue relax against him, the other returning the kiss and cupping both of Sans’s cheeks to tilt his head up to deepen the kiss. Sans’s breath hitched when Blue pushed him against the wall, their innocent kiss escalating to something more hungry and needy as their tongues intertwined.

Either weren’t sure how much time had passed when they separated reluctantly from the kiss, sockets half lidded and air foggy and hot between.

“Uh,” Blue’s voice cracked, “D-Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

His voice sounded hilarious, all flustered and out of breath – it was cute and Sans couldn’t help but let out a snort before he couldn’t hold back his series of snickers and laughs, “hol-y shi-t,” he felt like crying from how funny this was, “hehehehehe, sure.”

“Ugh,” Blue pouted and glared, “T-That was…It was supposed to go more smoothly but you caught me off guard!” But Blue started to grin a little, unable to hold onto his anger, his soul fluttering at Sans’s laugh and for accepting his confession.

That night after eating and playing video games with Papyrus, Sans saw Blue out to his car and they meet for one more kiss before he left – Sans watching the car go with a flush to his skull.

When he went back, Papyrus was squealing next to the window with the curtains slightly ajar.

Sans had to deal with his energetic brother relentlessly teasing him, but he considered it worth it.

 


End file.
